Luna Roja
by 0-Crystal-0
Summary: Aioria y un serio problema de amores... ¿Que hará el León Estelar cuando la chica de sus sueños sea puesta en su contra?
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Luna Roja

**Autor:** .0-Crystal-0.

**Rating:** K+

**Categoría(s):** Romance / Action / Adventure

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ningún personaje de **Saint Seiya**, todos son propiedad de Massami Kurumada y la Toei Animation.

†**˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†**

**Prologue**

†**˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†**

_El joven cruzó silencioso la tétrica sala, apenas siendo alumbrados sus pasos por la débil llama de las velas, sin embargo la oscuridad no parecía incomodarle. Caminó tranquilo, pese a las penetrantes miradas de los presentes posadas sobre él, hasta postrarse a los pies del que parecía ser el más importante._

_La mujer pareció no tomarle mucha importancia al principio. Se reacomodó en su trono y con un delicado movimiento de su mano, despidió a todo el séquito de lujuriosas jóvenes encargado de atenderla. Aguardó unos segundos antes de darle permiso para hablar. _

_-_Traigo información del Tártaro, su alteza… - _hizo una pausa ante la curiosa mirada de la reina, y prosiguió –_ los demonios planean coronar pronto a la nueva Fuente

_Una ola de exclamaciones por parte de los sorprendidos presentes, sumados a la inesperada y desagradable noticia, fastidió notablemente a la reina._

-¡A callar! – _ordenó, y en menos de tres segundos la habitación ya estaba sumergida nuevamente en un pesado silencio. Posó sus brillantes ojos rojos en el joven frente a ella. -_ ¿Estas seguro?

-Totalmente, mi reina – _respondió con seguridad, aunque se vio obligado a bajar la vista ante la penetrante mirada de la poderosa mujer frente a él._

_-_La Fuente anterior no fue destruida hace mucho¿me estás queriendo decir que ya han encontrado al nuevo elegido? – _preguntó desconfiada._

-Así es

_Nuevos murmullos se dejaron oír en la sala, aunque esta vez la reina no los silenció._

_-_¿Y donde planean coronar al elegido esta vez? – _volvió a preguntar, ganando la atención y el silencio de todos los presentes._

-Según tengo entendido, en Grecia. La posición de los astros le favorece principalmente a ella este año.

-Grecia… - _murmuró pensativa para si. -_ ¿Qué no es ahí donde se encuentra el Santuario de Atenea, la defensora de los mortales?

_El joven asintió y ella sonrió con malicia. _

_-_Atenea es la máxima autoridad entre los mortales, la representación de los dioses en la Tierra… - _rió, dejando a relucir su afilada dentadura –_ teniéndola de nuestro lado, estoy segura que podremos resistir incluso al inmenso poder de la Fuente. Estoy pensando en crear una alianza con ella…

-Con todo respeto, _my lady – interrumpió uno de los presentes, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio – _dudo mucho que Atenea, siendo un ser de luz, quiera involucrarse con nosotros que somos seres de la oscuridad.

_El joven a sus pies asintió, concordando con la idea de su compañero._

-No me refería a una alianza temporal, cariño – _dijo en un tono burlón, casi irónico. – _Me refería a una alianza permanente, si es que entiendes lo que quiero decir…

_Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, sonrientes, mientras la risa de la reina Kage se escuchaba, estruendosa, en todo el gran salón. _

†**˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†**

La joven dio una vez más vuelta en su lecho.

La temperatura había incrementado y un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo. ¡Era imposible dormir en esos momentos! Se incorporó lentamente y en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes se denotaba el cansancio; hacían ya semanas que no lograba tener un sueño reparador. Caminó en penumbras hasta el amplio balcón de su habitación, abrió las elegantes mamparas y pudo sentir la fresca brisa de verano rozarle con suavidad el rostro. Desde la considerable altura de su departamento rentado, no había detalle que escapase a sus ojos. Sin los turistas congestionando las calles, Grecia parecía otra a aquellas horas de la noche: era un paisaje hermoso, un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Una vista así solo era superada desde la alcoba de su Santuario, aunque por desgracia no se encontraba en él.

Suspiró nostálgica.

Deseaba tanto regresar a su Santo Territorio, pero como líder de la Fundación Graude tenía que defender sus intereses económicos y el Santuario no era precisamente el mejor lugar para recibir a sus socios, por ello, debido a las interminables juntas y numerosos contratos, había decidido mudarse temporalmente a un lugar más cercano, en el corazón de Atenas.

Preocupado por la seguridad de su Diosa, el Patriarca había designado a tres caballeros a escoltarla durante toda su estadía fuera del Santuario: Aioria de Leo, Marín de Águila y Jabu de Unicornio. Sabía bien que eran las personas en las que Saori, ahora que se encontraba tan lejos de sus queridos caballeros de bronce, más confiaba.

Levantó la mirada y observó el firmamento. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse con los primeros rayos de la aurora y las estrellas poco a poco iban desapareciendo. Aquella había sido una hermosa noche de Luna nueva. Le tomó tan solo un minuto recordar todo lo vivido y, por primera vez, contempló la verdadera riqueza de estar vivo, y se consideró afortunada de poder apreciar algo tan hermoso como el amanecer.

Recordó también a quienes, muy a su pesar, no se encontraban en ese momento a su lado, personas como el noble Aioros de Sagitario, su primer gran salvador. De seguro ahora estaría gozando a plenitud su bien merecido eterno descanso en el cielo.

"El cielo…" pensó.

Un fuerte presentimiento invadió su corazón: algún peligro se avecinaba. Un gélido viento sopló con mucha mas fuerza, agitando sus largos cabellos y obligándola a cerrar lo ojos por algunos segundos. Era demasiado frío y demasiado fuerte a la vez para tratarse de una simple brisa marina. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina dorsal y, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, pareciese como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Era como si la salida del Sol se hubiese postergado, inclusive el día parecía mas oscuro y frío que hacía unos minutos.

Confusa miró a su alrededor en busca de una posible respuesta, pero no halló nada anormal. El sepulcral silencio y su completa soledad comenzaban a tornarse insoportables. Volvió a mirar al cielo y el corazón casi le da un vuelvo al descubrir una brillante Luna llena en lo más alto del firmamento.

-Artemisa… - musitó para si.

"_Llegaré cuando el Sol se esconda en el horizonte. Te estaré esperando"_ escuchó claramente la voz de su hermana en su cabeza.

Entonces, todo volvió a la normalidad. La brillante Luna desapareció, dando paso al ardiente Sol veraniego, y los madrugadores ya hacían acto de presencia en las calles. Respiró profundamente, mas relajada. Las palabras de Artemisa aún resonaban en su cabeza, aunque al parecer, no tenían ninguna concordancia: si era ella la que llegaría¿Por qué tendría que estarla esperando? Meditó por algunos instantes su verdadero significado, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de uno de los habitantes del edificio continuo. Era una mirada fuerte, de esas que te deja sin aliento los primeros segundos, y fue exactamente así como la Diosa de la Sabiduría se sintió. ¿Desde cuando aquel sujeto la había estado observando desde su ventana? Sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas al notar que su camisón, muy adecuado a la estación, era muy corto, delgado y algo ceñido a su piel.

El hombre hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, como deseándole un 'buenos días', saludo que Saori respondió con el mismo gesto. Después de eso, desapareció tras la cortina de la que parecía ser su habitación.

Sintió una ligera molestia en la cabeza, aquel sería un largo día, y algo le decía que no sería tan bueno del todo. Sin poder hacer más por la jaqueca que ya se avecinaba, se internó en su habitación, intentaría dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de iniciar su jornada y tal vez luego, conversaría con sus caballeros al respecto, por el momento no valía la pena preocuparlos.

†**˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†**

-Tôuma…

El santo guerrero de Icaro clavó una rodilla y la mirada al piso al escuchar la voz de su divina señora llamarle.

-Tôuma, necesito pedirte un favor antes de partir…

-La escucho

·

·

·

Continuara…

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, creo que el prologo me ha quedado algo chiquito… aunque espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier sugerencia, critica, comentario, etc, etc, por favor háganmelo saber, estoy muy abierta a nuevas ideas. Pueden mandarme mensajes personales, pero les agradecería mucho que se tomen la molestia de dejarme reviews, por favor . Cuídense mucho! Besos y abrazos.


	2. Reencuentros

**Título:** Luna Roja

**Autor:** .0-Crystal-0.

**Rating:** K+

**Categoría(s):** Romance / Action / Adventure

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ningún personaje de **Saint Seiya**, todos son propiedad de Massami Kurumada y la Toei Animation.

†**˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†**

**Reencuentros**

†**˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†**

El día comenzó como cualquier otro en el Santuario; guardias en sus puestos de custodia, amazonas en sus respectivas obligaciones dentro del Recinto, caballeros de Plata rondando o entrenando a sus aprendices y tan solo unos cuantos de la élite dorada, los mas beneficiados, estaban ubicados en sus Sagrados Templos puesto que otros, como en el caso de Aioria, estaban dispersos en las diversas misiones que les había encomendado el Patriarca.

Después de la última batalla las reparaciones por fin habían terminado, y el Santuario lucía más hermoso que nunca; las infraestructuras de los Templos, la nueva distribución de territorios y las ahora numerosas áreas verdes harían de este lugar un sitio muy agradable para todos, de no ser por el Sol veraniego de 40º de temperatura sobre sus cabezas.

Mu se encontraba parado en la entrada de su Templo, observando el progreso de su discípulo. Ciertamente el pequeño pelirrojo había mejorado mucho, sin embargo, aún no era suficiente: su débil 'Pared de Cristal' se quebraba casi tan rápido como aparecía.

-¡Maestro, no puedo hacerlo!- se quejó el niño, abochornado por el sofocante calor del mediodía.

-Es que no lo has intentado lo suficiente, Kiki

-Es mi vigésimo intento en las últimas dos horas… – se cruzó de brazos, como negándose a seguir practicando - ¿Por qué no volvemos a Jamir, maestro? Al menos por el verano… el clima es mas frío allá

-Si, pero el Patriarca nos necesita aquí

Kiki resopló.

-No es justo- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Mu sonrió tiernamente, una de sus mejores cualidades era la paciencia, la cual desafortunadamente carecía el carácter del menor.

-De acuerdo, Kiki. Tómate un descanso y retomamos la lección en diez minutos…

El niño sonrió al instante.

-¡Veinte!

-Diez

-Que sean quince

-Diez

-De acuerdo, diez – dijo resignado el pequeño antes de desaparecer rápidamente ante su maestro.

Mu sonrió para sí mismo. "Al menos eso si domina a la perfección…"

-¿Problemas con tu discípulo? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Tiene un carácter un poco complicado – respondió el ojiverde mientras se volvía con una sonrisa –. Que sorpresa verlo por aquí, Patriarca…

Shion se acercó hasta quedar a pocos metros de distancia frente a su antiguo discípulo; reprimió con disimulo su risa al notar el tono rojizo en las mejillas del guardián de la primera casa, su pálida y delicada piel ardía de insolación, pero prefirió no hablar al respecto. Luego de ello, su semblante cambió por completo.

-¿Ocurre algo, maestro?

Calló por algunos segundos.

-Nada. Lo que sucede es que muchos de los caballeros llevan fuera un buen tiempo y…

-y…- lo animó a continuar.

Shion suspiró hondamente.

-Ayer estuve en la cima del _Star Hill_ hasta altas horas de la noche, no estoy seguro, pero creo que el destino no nos depara situaciones tan…

-Pacificas – finalizó el otro tristemente.

Durante algunos segundos, se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Creo que lo mejor será que mande llamar a los otros…

-Tal vez el enemigo no sea tan poderoso – apuntó el mas joven.

-He vivido muchos años, no solo como Patriarca, sino también como caballero de la Orden, y tengo la experiencia suficiente para asegurarte que cada nuevo enemigo es peor que el anterior

-¿Insinúa que nos enfrentamos a un ser mas poderoso que los dioses? – preguntó incrédulo.

Shion lo meditó por un momento.

-Quizá sea menos piadoso¿Quién sabe?, hasta el momento Atenea ha sido atacada por enemigos ya conocidos para nosotros

-¿Cree que debamos traer a Atenea de vuelta?

-Por el momento, no. Confío en que Aioria y los otros harán muy bien su trabajo y hasta confirmar mis dudas prefiero no alarmar a nuestra diosa, entiendo que ella tiene otras responsabilidades.

-¿Y que hará con respecto a mis demás compañeros de armas?

-Esperar. Ellos ahora cumplen importantes misiones fuera del Santuario, pero de en realidad existir razones para ello, los mandaré llamar

Mu respiró profundamente.

-Empezaba a acostumbrarme a esta vida tranquila. Espero que sea voluntar de los dioses que no suceda nada…

-Tú lo has dicho, querido discípulo…

†**˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†**

Llevaban cerca de tres cuartos de hora sentados, uno frente al otro, en una pequeña mesa de la cafetería; ella bebía tranquilamente una limonada helada y él, extrañamente, un café caliente. Desde que Jabu se autodenominó el asistente personal de la señorita Kiddo, solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, especialmente cuando la dedicada adolescente se internaba horas y horas en una de sus 'reuniones entre socios'. No tenían mucho de que hablar, sin embargo, el silencio entre ellos era agradable.

Aioria la quedo mirando; aunque nunca mostrara su rostro, Marín era una mujer atrayente, de aquellas que la vista no puede evitar seguir ni examinar detalladamente. Llevaba puesta una blusa de algodón con delicados bordados que hacían juego con la larga falda rosa de su misma elección, una ropa bastante discreta, mas ni aún así podían disimularse sus grandes atributos físicos. Su porte deportista y sensual manera de caminar, volverían sin duda loco a cualquier hombre. Sus rojos y ondeados cabellos, ahora poco mas debajo de los hombros, los llevaba recogidos en una cola de caballo, dándole una apariencia dulce. Casi angelical. Nunca habría si quiera imaginado ver su rostro, aunque la gran curiosidad del _gran gato_ dorado nunca lo dejaba tranquilo cuando estaba con ella; la miraba y su imaginación volaba, dándose una vaga idea de cómo podrían ser sus delicadas facciones, sus gestos o su manera de mirar. Ansiaba hablarle viéndole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la chica, sintiéndose un poco incómoda con la profunda mirada del _felino_ sobre ella.

-¿Eh?

-Me miras de manera extraña

Aioria no pudo evitar sentirse apenado, había sido poco discreto.

-No… verás… lo que sucede es que… - balbuceaba, sin saber exactamente que responder. Marín se cruzó de brazos y por algunos segundos su imaginación le hizo creer que esperaba una respuesta quizá con una ceja levantada y la expresión un poco seria. No estaba tan lejos de la realidad. – yo… yo me preguntaba el color de tu mirada…

-¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirroja confusa.

Aioria se ruborizó ligeramente.

-No… no me malinterpretes por favor, Marín. Es que eres mi amiga desde hace tanto tiempo que… a menudo no puedo evitar pensar como es tu rostro en realidad…

-Pero…

-… y ya sé que quizás nunca tenga la oportunidad de verlo – prosiguió apresuradamente -, no creas que esto es una indirecta o algo así, es solo que…

-¡Aioria!- cortó la otra con una risita – No tienes porqué apenarte por algo así, no eres el primero ni serás el ultimo en la orden en tener esa clase de curiosidad con respecto a una amazona – hizo una corta pausa, sintiendo ternura por la ahora mas aliviada faz de su amigo - . Además, Atenea prometió modificar pronto esta estúpida ley de las máscaras… y, si aún así no fuese verdad, si tuviese que revelarle mi rostro a alguien, de entre todos los del Santuario, ten por seguro que te elegiría a ti, tonto – culminó dulcemente, cosa que ruborizó aún mas al felino.

Aioria sonrió con picardía. Marín lo había dejado, como tantas otras veces, reducido a un tímido _gatito_ sin argumentos, cosa que no le venía muy bien a su enorme orgullo, sin embargo, otra parte de sí gustaba tremendamente de aquel lado decidido de la amazona.

-¿Estás tratando de declararme tu amor? – preguntó presuntuoso.

Marín aguardó un momento antes de soltar una carcajada, no era la primera vez que le hacía esa jugada.

-En tus sueños, minino engreído – respondió, aún riendo.

Aioria hizo un puchero.

-¿Eso significa que no me mostrarás tu rostro? – preguntó en tono de niño regañado.

-No. Eso significa que ni tu gran ego puede conmigo

-¿Pero si podré ver tu rostro algún día, verdad? – preguntó en el mismo tono.

Marín no pudo evitar reír de nuevo. Pese a estar frente a la figura de un atractivo joven griego, parecía que hablaba con un niño pequeño. Aioria era muy maduro la mayor parte del tiempo, sí, pero tan engreído como una pequeña criatura de cinco o seis años.

-Tal vez…

-Tomaré eso como una promesa – concluyó el chico guiñándole un ojo.

Marín sonrió, y aunque Aioria no pudo verlo, fue como si supiese que lo hacía.

-Tal vez, Aioria, tal vez…

†**˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†**

La reunión finalizó cuatro horas después de iniciada, en lo que ella podría denominar sin mayores contratiempos. Respondiendo con monosílabos y con una fingida sonrisa había logrado sobrellevar la aburridísima charla y ahora solo aguardaba, por educación, a que el mayor de todos ellos culminará con su ceremoniosa despedida. Como si no bastara con ser la única mujer dentro de ese grupo de presumidos varones, ahora tendría que soportar la llegada de uno más según le indicaban.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que un corto golpeteo proveniente de las dos grandes puertas principales alertasen a los presentes. Las puertas se abrieron, dando paso al que sería su nuevo socio. Saori lo observó sorprendida.

-Creo que todos recordamos a nuestro querido colega Edward McMahon, a quién desafortunadamente perdimos el año pasado. Me enorgullece presentarles a su hijo único, Cole, quien desde hoy nos acompañará en esta empresa…

Cole hizo una pequeña inclinación ante los presentes, símbolo de presentación.

El hombre continuaba hablando y Saori, aún sin aliento, no podía creer que fuera él el mismo hombre que había visto aquella mañana asomarse por su ventana. Alto, bien parecido y con una expresión seria en el rostro, Cole McMahon era simplemente encantador. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que la estoica mirada del hombre estaba nuevamente posada sobre ella, tan profunda y penetrante como la primera vez que lo había visto. Saori no pudo evitar otro leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, por fin se dio por concluida la reunión. Muchos de los socios se quedaron deseosos por conocer a tan, económicamente hablando, importante personaje mas a fondo, sin embargo tendrían que esperar hasta mañana para comenzar a negociar; sus cortantes respuestas les impedían tratar directamente con él y mucho menos de negocios. Las personas comenzaron poco a poco a retirarse.

Saori caminó hasta la sala continua, donde aguardaba pacientemente por ella Jabu. El caballero de Unicornio sonrió al verla entrar.

-Disculpa la demora, Jabu, creo que fue injusto aburrirte de esta manera

-No importa, señorita Kiddo, me complace estar a su disposición.

Saori esbozó una sonrisa, Jabu solía demostrar con mucha facilidad el gran cariño que le tenía y ella, por su parte, se lamentaba el no poder quererle tanto como a sus otros 'favoritos' caballeros de bronce.

-Vamos por Aioria y Marín y regresemos al departamento, estoy un poco cansada.

Jabu asintió. Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hasta la puerta, cuando se encontraron cara a cara con el nuevo miembro del grupo corporativo.

-Disculpe la molestia, señorita Kiddo¿tendrá unos minutos? – preguntó el hombre.

Jabu hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Seguro. - se volvió hacia Jabu – Jabu¿Por qué no te vas adelantando? Yo te daré el alcance después.

Sin más remedio, el caballero de unicornio asintió de mala gana y retiró rápidamente del lugar. Una vez solos, Cole se dispuso a hablar.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Tengo entendido que usted es la líder de la fundación Graude… - Saori asintió – Me sentiría alagado que me permitiese negociar directamente con usted. Verá, mi compañía siempre ha tenido dicha intención para con su fundación…

-¿Es tan importante?

-De hecho lo es. Julián Solo puede tener el control marítimo griego, pero es usted quien tiene el más grande control petrolero y una gran organización con prestigio en el ámbito internacional, debo agregar

Saori sonrió complacida, el sentirse tan importante le halagaba a sobremanera. Pese a que ya muchos años había dejado de ser aquella chiquilla engreída que disfrutaba mangoneando a los demás, no podía negar que aún disfrutaba de aquella sensación de poder y supremacía.

-¿Conoce a Julián, señor McMahon?

-Llámeme Cole, por favor. Y si, ya he tenido la oportunidad de cerrar algunos negocios con Julián, de hecho, somos viejos amigos de infancia. Asistí a la misma celebración de su cumpleaños de hace ya cuatro años al igual que usted, aunque desafortunadamente no tuve la suerte de conocerla

-Entiendo… Cole, pero no creo que la sala de reuniones sea el lugar mas propicio para tratar negocios directamente con usted

-Lo sé, por ello me gustaría invitarla a cenar a mi departamento. Puede llevar a su asistente si así lo prefiere. Creo que la dirección ya la ha de saber por demás

Saori sintió un ardor en sus mejillas al recordar el incidente de esa mañana, más lo supo disimular de la mejor manera.

-Jabu no es solo mi asistente, es también una persona de mi entera confianza y un gran amigo… y por supuesto que acepto

-Excelente. ¿Le parece bien esta noche¿Cómo a las 20hrs?

-Me parece bien, estaremos ahí

-Muchísimas gracias. Me retiro… - y tras hacer una reverencia, giró sobre sus talones, camino a la salida.

-Y Cole…

El hombre se volvió, posando sus profundos ojos ámbar en ella.

-Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre

El hombre asintió, esbozando por primera vez una leve sonrisa en los labios y tras hacer un ademán de despedida con la mano, continuó su camino.

†**˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†**

Una vez en su lujoso departamento, Saori les informó a sus tres caballeros sobre sus planes de aquella noche; al final de la conversación, Jabu accedió gustoso a acompañar a Saori a la cena de esa noche, mientras esta ultima decidió darles la noche libre a los otros dos, después de todo, sabía que a ambos les aburrían sus asuntos de negocios y que la pasarían mejor en su departamento, pidiendo comida a _delivery_ y tal vez dando un paseo luego, era conciente que era un descanso bien merecido para todos.

Durante el resto de tarde, todo pasó en calma; salvo las inquietantes y consecutivas miradas de Saori hacia el reloj, todo parecía normal, aunque los tres caballeros parecieron percibir algo extraño en su diosa.

Eran las 18hrs. cuando el Sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte. Tanto Aioria como Marín se sorprendieron al ver a su diosa y al caballero de Unicornio, ya listos para su compromiso de esa noche.

-Athena… ¿no cree que es muy temprano aún? – preguntó confundido Aioria, aunque fue silenciado rápidamente por un leve codazo de Marín.

Saori rió suavmente.

-La señorita Saori quiere pasar primero por el Santuario, antes de asistir a su compromiso de esta noche

-¿Al Santuario¿Acaso ocurrió algo? – preguntó Marín.

Saori sacudió la cabeza.

-No, pero estoy segura que algo esta por ocurrir. Temo que luego se me haga tarde para regresar a alistarme, es por ello que decidí ir desde ya lista. ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

-Desde luego, Atenea – respondió cálidamente la mujer.

Saori adivinó una sonrisa en su rostro, por ello sonrió de igual manera. Aioria solo asintió.

-Entonces démonos prisa, el Sol no tardará en terminar de ocultarse en el horizonte – culminó diciendo la diosa, antes de dirigirse a la salida del lugar.

Ninguno de los tres caballeros pareció entender a lo que se refería su diosa, sin embargo prefirieron no preguntar. Ya se enterarían llegado el momento.

†**˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†**

El Sol se había ocultado mas rápido de lo normal; tratándose de una tarde de verano, lo mas lógico es que hubiese tardado un par de horas más, sin embargo, apenas se divisaba una franja rojiza en el horizonte, siendo opacada cada vez mas por una enorme esfera plateada en el cielo: la Luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor, iluminando con su luz plateada a toda Grecia.

Atenea, escoltada por sus tres caballeros, llegó al Santuario justo a tiempopara ver los últimos rayos del atardecer ocultarse en el horizonte. Después de su llegada, todo pareció pasar en tiempo acelerado; en pocos minutos el Sol ya estaba oculto y la Luna brillaba, con toda su intensidad sobre las ruinas del Santuario. Durante algunos segundos una luz blanca cubrió todo el Santuario, y para cuando por fin todo pareció disiparse, dos figuras aparecieron frente a la estatua de la diosa virgen, donde Shion y Mu aguardaban por su diosa. Subieron tan rápido cuanto pudieron las escaleras que conducían hacia los distintos Templos Zodiacales. Tras atravesar las doce Casas Celestes y el Sagrado Templo del Patriarca, llegaron a la plataforma donde reposaba la gran estatua de mármol, y en cuyos pies, aguardaban en silencio los cuatro presentes.

-¡Artemisa! – exclamaron los caballeros de bronce y oro al unísono.

Marín se quedo sin aliento al volver a ver a su hermano menor una vez mas y Atenea simplemente permaneció en silencio.

La diosa dorada paso lenta y altivamente su mirada por cada uno de los recién llegados, hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su hermana menor, entonces sonrió complacida.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, hermanita…

-Dime Artemisa¿a que has venido? – preguntó seriamente la ojiverde

-¡Que brusca!- respondió la otra, sin perder su sonrisa – Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu hermana menor… y menos cuando lo único que pretende es advertirte de un mal que se avecina…

Esta vez fue Atenea quien sonrió con ironía.

-No me digas que ahora pretendes hacer tu papel de ejemplar hermana mayor advirtiéndome sobre una supuesta nueva amenaza. Recuerda quiénes salieron vencedores la última vez que nos vimos…- Atenea lucía imponente, inclusive tanto como su hermana mayor. Todos los caballeros estaban en completo silencio, a la expectativa, mientras Jabu se lamentaba internamente: otra gran batalla de la que no había podido participar. – Si mis caballeros pudieron vencer a los mismos dioses olímpicos – continuó - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podrán combatir a este nuevo enemigo?

Marín miró preocupada a su diosa, la actitud de Atenea era petulante, algo sumamente raro en la dulce persona que le había demostrado ser hasta ahora… y al parecer, todos los demás presentes coincidían en lo mismo.

Artemisa frunció el ceño.

-¡No seas estúpida! No subestimes a Kage, pues aunque no sea una diosa, tiene las armas necesarias para vencerte… ni con toda tu magnificencia, querida hermanita – enfatizó en tono irónico - , lograrías superar sus estrategias. Tal vez no tenga mucho poder, pero en compensación y a diferencia tuya, tiene inteligencia de sobra…

Aquellas palabras calaron en lo mas profundo del orgullo de la diosa, y en especial por la considerable cantidad de presentes a su alrededor. Tal vez pudo haber sonado petulante en su momento, pero Artemisa era el extremo de la ironía.

Jabu trató de replicar algo al respecto, pero una mirada de advertencia de Aioria lo obligó a callar.

-Y bien… - dijo la rubia tras un prolongado silencio – ahora que por fin conseguí que mantuvieras esa linda boquita tuya cerrada, te contaré todo cuanto se sobre Kage… - Atenea intentó decir algo, pero las graves palabras de Artemisa le impidieron continuar – y no trates de hacerte la dura conmigo, deja a un lado tu estúpido orgullo y escucha. Kage es diferente a cualquier enemigo con el que anteriormente te hayas enfrentado…

-¿Por qué? – alcanzó a preguntar la menor de las diosas.

-Porque ella ya ha superado a la muerte…

†**˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚°◦•◦°˚†**

El hombre alto y corpulento caminó hasta colocarse en frente de su trono, donde clavó una rodilla y su oscura mirada al suelo. Aguardó unos segundos hasta que se le dio permiso para hablar.

-Todos los preparativos para vuestro viaje están listos, reina mía – declaró.

Su interlocutora sonrió complacida.

-Gracias, Goliat, puedes retirarte – murmuro suavemente mientras movía suavemente en círculos la copa dorada en su mano.

El hombre asintió, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una exagerada reverencia con intenciones de irse, cuando la sorpresiva llegada de alguien más lo interrumpió.

-¡Su alteza!

El muchacho, tan igual como la vez anterior, se postro a los pies de la mujer. Pareciese que había llegado con mucha prisa, sin embargo no mostraba signos de cansancio o de siguiera una respiración medio agitada.

-Dissaor, cariño¿por qué haces tanto escándalo? – su voz sonaba calmada, aunque el solo escucharla producía un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

El muchacho se mostró avergonzado… o mejor dicho, asustado.

-Lo siento mucho, alteza, no me di cuenta de mi descortesía

La mujer dio un sorbo, dejándose mojados los labios con un denso líquido escarlata. Se relamió los labios de una manera muy seductora.

-Esta bien, Dissaor, dime¿Por qué la prisa?

-Mi señora, tengo entendido que Artemisa piensa advertir a Atenea sobre usted…

Kage dio otro prolongado sorbo.

-¿Ya arribó al Santuario?

-Eso creo

Kage lo meditó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de sonreír nuevamente.

-Está bien, este 'pequeño' imprevisto no altera en nada mis planes…

Ambos hombres se miraron confundidos entre sí.

-Goliat…- prosiguió la mujer.

-¿Señora?

-Avisa a mis doncellas que alisten mis pertenencias, nos vamos ya mismo para Grecia…

-Como ordene, mi reina – dijo el gran hombre antes de inclinarse nuevamente y salir a toda prisa para cumplir con lo mandado.

-En cuanto a ti, Dissaor, necesito que me averigües unas cuantas cosas más acerca de esa mocosa y su séquito de mortales…

-Así será, su alteza

Kage sonrió sádicamente.

-Muy pronto… muy pronto, mi reinado será eterno…

·

·

·

Continuara…

* * *

Notas de la Autora: 

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la demora… estuve en cama durante un par de semanas, luego mis exámenes finales ocuparon casi todo mi tiempo y por ultimo, cuando por fin me disponía a actualizar… mi disco duro pasa a mejor vida, y tuve que hacer todo de nuevo (x.x). Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias a **Abby** **Lockhart1, marinlucero chiba, Shadir** y a **Navarhta** por sus alentadores reviews, espero no haberlos decepcionados. Prometo mucho mas Aioria x Marín para el próximo capitulo. Por favor, cometarios, criticas constructivas, etc etc etc... no olviden dejar sus reviews. Cuídense mucho! Besos y abrazos.


End file.
